Heathershade's Sorrow
by Heathershade
Summary: It's Heathershade's biography, revealed to the world under the will of StarClan. Discover her pain, hurt, and endless battle against jealousy as she sees the very she-cat she despises fall in love with the tom she wanted to be with.
1. Allegiances

**Even though I'm talking to no one, this is Heathershade's bio, in a story! PS - I actually am Snowgaze IRL, I'm just writing this from Heathershade's POV.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Hawkfrost: *interrupts* It's technically the allegiances, not the story, ya know.**

 **Me: Whatever. Also, why are only Dark Forests cats barging in?**

 **Ivypool: *appears* Ahem, what about me?**

 **Hawkfrost: OMG IVYPOOL I LUV YOU SO MUCH *faints***

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Weren't you part of the Dark Forest for, like, 5 books?**

 **Ivypool: ExCUSE me?**

 **Hawkfrost: *magically becomes conscious* Hey! Don't insult my Ivy-poo!**

 **Ivypool: *screeches and attempts to kill Hawkfrost***

 **Me: ... "Ivy-poo"?**

 **ThunderClan**

 _Leader:_ Thrushstar - light brown and gray tabby tom with forest-green eyes

 _Deputy:_ Ashfall - large dark gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

 _Medicine Cat:_ Flightwhisker - black-and-white tom with a fluffy tail

Apprentice, Speckleleaf

 _Warriors:_

Talonclaw - dark ginger tom with white paws

Shadeheart - pale gray tabby tom with striped tail

Redwhisker - reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Sparrowsong - brown, black, and white she-cat

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Adderthorn - brown-and-cream tom with lighter underbelly

Mallowheart - mottled gray she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Darkfoot - white tom with one black paw

Apprentice, Icepaw

Rainfall - grayish blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Blizzardfrost - lighter gray tabby tom with white flecks

Topaz - pale ginger she-cat with dark yellow eyes, former kittypet

 _Apprentices:_

Speckleleaf - spotted brown and white tabby she-cat

Thistlepaw - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Icepaw - silver she-cat with a thick fluffy tail

Dovepaw - light gray she-cat with golden eyes

Lionpaw - golden tom with fur like a lion's mane

Cedarpaw - black and white patched tom

 _Queens:_

Flowerfall - dark brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Pinefeather - light brown, almost tan she-cat with dark green eyes (Mother of Snowkit and Emberkit)

Silverleap - pure silver she-cat with sky blue eyes (Mother of Adderthorn's kits: Heatherkit, Oakkit, and Frostkit)

 _Kits:_

Heatherkit - white she-cat with ginger patches and violet eyes

Snowkit - sleek white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Oakkit - light brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Frostkit - silver and white tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Emberkit - black and gray tom with green eyes

 _Elders:_

Sunheart - small, dusky dark ginger she-cat

Mousefoot - skinny brown tabby with light brown streaks

 **There you go. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go stop "Ivy-poo" from killing our beloved RiverClan warrior.**

 **Ivypool: *thrashes* LET ME AT HIM!**

 **Hawkfrost: eep *runs away***

 **Me: ...**

 **And the moral here is, don't underestimate Dark Forest she-cats.**

 **~Heathershade**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I failed my geometry test (80%!) and my textbook started talking about marijuana. My life is going great, ya know?**

 **Mosskit: *runs in with other StarClan kits* Hey, what's marijuana?**

 **Me: Young kits aren't supposed to know what those are. Sorry.**

 **Blossomkit: What does it taste like?**

 **Me: ...how am I supposed to know? I've never tried it, and I don't want to, thanks.**

 **Hollykit: *pulls out cannabis leaf* Is this it?**

 **Me: OH MY GOD PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW *lunges and misses***

 **Hollykit: Yay! I want to eat it!**

 **Me: *on the ground* SOMEONE CONFISCATE THAT LEAF**

 **Hollykit: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!**

 **Mosskit: I wanted to try it...**

 **Children, do not eat strange leaves that could potentially be drugs that you find on the ground. Now, on that happy note, let's start the story.**

"Heatherkit! Oakkit! Frostkit! Come back here right now!" Silverleap yowled.

Heatherkit glanced back from where she was sniffing at a fallen stick on the ground. "What now?" she grumbled.

"Come on!" Frostkit purred, poking Heatherkit with a snowy paw. "Stop being a grouchy hedgehog!"

Heatherkit frowned. She had wanted to wait outside a little longer for the apprentices to come out of their den, but she followed Oakkit and Frostkit back into the nursery, her paws crunching on the white snow.

Silverleap gathered them into her pelt and began furiously licking them to get them warm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Oakkit pushed away. "Silverleap, we're fine!"

Pinefeather padded up behind the silver queen, her kits already rolling in the snow. "Kits will be kits," she purred, glancing at Snowkit and Emberkit.

Heatherkit felt her white-and-ginger fur begin to bristle. Snowkit and Emberkit were two moons older than her and her littermates, and their apprentice ceremony was in a quarter moon. However, it wasn't the prospect of them being warriors before her that pissed her off.

Thistlepaw...

"Let's go join them!" Frostkit squealed, interrupting Heatherkit's train of thought as she bounced towards the two older kits.

Oakkit excitedly agreed, and Heatherkit couldn't stop herself from rolling her violet eyes. Every cat knew Oakkit had a crush on the lithe white she-cat, which in her eyes was completely ridiculous. She was way prettier...

Right?

"Come on!" Frostkit called from a few tail-lengths away, and Heatherkit realized she was standing alone. She shook her pelt to get rid of the snow piling on top of her, and bounded towards the other kits.

Snowkit and Emberkit broke apart, silding on the snowy ground to face each other in attack stances.

"That's so cool!" Frostkit exclaimed, and Heatherkit felt annoyed.

"I bet you can't beat _me_ easily!" she challenged.

Snowkit turned towards her, cold annoyance sparking in her green eyes. "How would you know?" she hissed. "While we've been fighting, you were just laying inside the nursery expecting cats to drop food at your feet!"

Heatherkit's ears burned. _Was that really true?_ However, she stood her ground defiantly and snarled back, "It's not my problem if you want to be killed before you're an apprentice!"

"Yeah, what would you know about combat?" Frostkit rose to support her sister, golden eyes blazing. "You don't even have a father to teach you anything, _kittypet_!"

Shock stiffened in between the five kits as Frostkit realized what she had said, fur spiking in alarm.

Snowkit took a silent step forward, tail lashing. " _What,_ " she snarled menacingly, "did you say?"

Emberkit blocked his littermate from Heatherkit. "Snowkit, calm down," he mewed soothingly. "These kits probably said it accidentally. We can't change what the Clan thinks of us."

Snowkit and Emberkit had been born from Pinefeather alone. ThunderClan had never known who their father was, and Pinefeather never told anyone, leading some cats to believe her kits were half-Clan or part kittypet.

Snowkit glared at Emberkit, but relented and stepped back from Heatherkit.

Smirking, Heatherkit pranced away, Frostkit and Oakkit stumbling after her. She padded towards the Highledge, bunching her muscles and springing on top.

"Sliverleap! Look!" Frostkit called. "Heatherkit can jump onto the Highledge!"

 _Mouse-brain!_ Heatherkit thought furiously, seething as Silverleap frantically nosed her off of the ledge. "Heatherkit, the Highledge can only be used by leaders!" her mother exclaimed. "Sorry about that," she added on, nodding to a cat behind Heatherkit.

Heatherkit spun around in wonder. Towering over her was a huge tabby tom with a light brown and gray pelt and forest-green eyes. "Who... who are you?" she finally managed to squeak out.

"Show some respect!" Oakkit hissed from the right of Silverleap, but the tom just purred in amusement. "Don't worry, little one. My name's Thrushstar."

"Yeah," Frostkit piped up. "He's the _leader_ of ThunderClan."

Heatherkit gazed up in awe. Someday, she would be like that. Pelt sleek and shiny, stretching over strong muscles, violet eyes flashing...

 _Heatherstar, leader of ThunderClan!_

 **I'm finally done! Great StarClan, the first chapter is always so hard to write.**

 **In case you didn't read the story summary, this is Heathershade's biography, from how she went from an innocent kit to this crazy, fanfiction-addicted cat you see before you right now. *grins madly***

 **Bye for now!**

 **~Heathershade**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm not very sure a lot of people want to know about my biography, but whatevs. I'll keep updating anyway for anyone who's interested.**

 **Also, I don't think any of you know, but my old Warriors account is actually titled Snowgaze and underneath that account there's a story called "Warriors Medicine Buisness", which I discontinued after last January. However, after looking through my work from about a year ago, I am debating whether or not to make a revised version and post it on here.**

 **For those of you who don't know, WMB is pretty much a modernized medicine den, run by Yellowfang and Spottedleaf and their mouse-brained assistant Crookedstar. I stopped working on that fanfic because I started to realize that all three were wayyy OOC (except Spottedleaf, ofc) and the amount of OCs I had was driving me insane.**

 **I sincerely apologize for anyone whose OC I neglected (if they're reading this) and if you want me to repost my work but switch out the characters and ish, I will gladly do it. Honestly, WMB was pretty popular and I don't know whether I should edit it and actually complete it or not.**

 **I will be posting this same message on Chapter 5 of Whiter Than Snow as well.**

 **Crookedstar: WMB?! I remember those days, when Yellowfang was senile and Spottedleaf made me clean out dirt…**

 **Me: Sorry, bud, you won't be in it anymore. I'll probably switch you out for, like, some other character.**

 **Crookedstar: NOOOO YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTER! I WAS FAMOUS! I COULD'VE BEEN DATING STORMBLAZE!**

 **Me: Life ain't fair.**

Heatherkit gazed adoringly up at Thistlepaw and his littermates as they received their warrior names. She had been waiting so long for this moment. Her paws bounced excitedly as the three apprentices went to stand in front of Thrushstar.

"Calm down," Oakkit hissed into Heatherkit's left ear. "It's just a normal warrior ceremony. What are you so excited about?"

"Will you do the same at Snowkit's apprentice ceremony?" Heatherkit spat back. The tom shrunk into his own pelt, and Heatherkit turned away with an air of satisfaction.

Thrushstar was beginning the ceremony. "I, Thrushstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of the Warrior Code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Thistlepaw, Icepaw, and Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Thistlepaw replied immediately. Dovepaw and Icepaw hesitated before echoing, "I do."

Heatherkit purred quietly. Thistlepaw would always be noble. He was a strong and handsome cat – perfect for her. What couldn't be better?

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Thistlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thistlefeather. StarClan honors your courage and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Out of the corner of her eye, Heatherkit spotted Talonclaw and Flowerfall sitting near the edge of the clearing, beaming with pride at their kits finally becoming warriors.

Dovepaw became Dovestorm, and Icepaw became Iceleaf. After the ceremony ended, the Clan cheered the new warriors' names, Heatherkit being the loudest. "Thistlefeather! Iceleaf! Dovestorm!"

Heatherkit shoved her way to the front. "You were great!" she purred, clinging to Thistlefeather, but the newly named warrior didn't pay her any attention at all. Heatherkit glanced around, and suddenly her violet eyes narrowed in hatred.

Because Thistlefeather was too busy laughing with Snowkit to even acknowledge her.

 _You will pay, Snowkit. You will pay._

 **Wow, this chapter is short. Even for me.**

 **(Normally, a chapter for me should be around 1000 – 1500 words, depending on the story.)**

 **Please pretend this is a filler chapter because I realized I got Thistlefeather's and Snowkit's mentors mixed up (I put them both under Sparrowsong, oops) and so I had to go make Thistlefeather a warrior first.**

 **I'm exhausted and I'm sick with an infected throat and I'm going to go read fanfiction.**

 **Crookedstar: Hey I want to come! What fandom are you reading about?**

 **Me: I thought you already left. And it's about K-Pop, so you wouldn't understand anything.**

 **Crookedstar: That's what Google Translate is for! waves an iPhone around in the air***

 **Me: …are you okay?**

 **R &R! **

**~Heathershade**


End file.
